Una nueva oportunidad
by Andrea Court
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tu peor enemigo tiene que convivir un verano entero contigo.....y no tiene idea de quien es? [Dramione] DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaraciones**__**: la edad de los personajes va de 17 a 18 años (excepto Ginny que es un año menor) les pido disculpas de antemano si me equivoqué en los cursos**_

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowlin o si no yo estaría nadando en billetes, etc, etc… **_

_**Gracias por leerme, espero que les guste ) **_

_**UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**_

_**Andrea Court**_

_**Cap.1 **_

El trío dorado caminaba por los jardines de Howarts en dirección a la torre Grifindor mientras charlaban animadamente

- no puedo creer que solo falten dos semanas para vacaciones - dijo hermione

- ¡lo se!—dijo Harry sonriendo - Será genial pasar todo un verano con ustedes en la madriguera

- ¿ya pediste permiso Herms? - preguntó ron, intentando repasar cada detalle que hacia falta

- claro que si, mis padres me han enviado una lechuza esta mañana - contestó hermione mostrándoles la carta que acababa de sacar del bolsillo de la chaqueta

Harry se acerco a ella y le dijo - en ese caso, nada evitará que tengamos el mejor verano de nuestras vidas

Hermione se ruborizó y bajó la mirada mientras pasaban por el retrato de la dama gorda

Y se sentaba en uno de los sillones en frente de la chimenea. Harry y Ron se sentaron también quedando uno a cada lado de hermione

- Me muero por ir a hosmeade mañana - dijo Harry

- Yo también – dijo Ron emocionado - Es nuestra última salida del año

- Y tenemos que comprar las cosas que nos hacen falta para el verano- aclaró hermione

- Y divertirnos mucho - le dijo Harry como si le estuviera explicando algo muy complicado

Hermione puso una falsa cara de indignación y ambos rieron hasta que el moreno le preguntó a Ron - ¿Sabes si irán Fred y George con nosotros?

- Dijeron que llegarían una semana después de nosotros por cosas de negocios - Contestó Ron

- Les esta yendo muy bien ¿no, Ron? - Preguntó hermione, al parecer interesada por la conversación

- Si, los vi hace unas semanas y llevaban unos trajes carisimos, prometieron darme uno para el próximo baile que haya en hogwarts - Contestó Ron con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro

- Espero que sea mejor que el que usaste para el baile del torneo, el año pasado - Le dijo hermione divertida

- Herms, por favor, no me recuerdes eso - El pelirrojo ahora tenía una expresión de profundo dolor

- Vamos Ron, no te veías tan mal - Le dijo la castaña que intentaba en vano animar a su amigo

- Tu como ibas a saber como me veía – Preguntó Ron, ahora atacando a su amiga - Si estuviste toda la noche con krum

Hermione puso cara de indignación mientras sus dos amigos estallaban en carcajadas

- Eso no es cierto - Se defendió - Además, no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces - añadió ahora preocupada por Harry

- Entonces es verdad que no te importa que el y Ginny se manden cartas - Preguntó Harry

- ¿El y Ginny que? - los dos amigos miraron a Hermione confundidos hasta Harry habló – Está bien Herms, la descubrimos con una carta de krum y nos contó todo….pero en mi opinión – Continuo Harry acercándose a la castaña – Esa fue una muy mala decisión

- ¿De qué están ablando? – Hermione estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera notó la cercanía de su amigo

- De que Víctor prefirió a mi hermana que a ti – Respondió Ron con total naturalidad y su habitual delicadeza – Dijo que a ti no te importaba - añadió ignorando la mirada asesina de Harry

- Ginny no te lo dijo ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Harry a Hermione que tenia la mirada perdida tratando de asimilar lo que le acababan de decir

- No entiendo porque no me lo diría… Ella sabía que no me gustaba Víctor… no tendría porque habérmelo ocultado

- Quizás pensó que te enojarías con ella o alguna de esas cosas de chicas – Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa – Estoy seguro de que no tenía malas intenciones

- Tienes razón – Hermione comenzó a relajarse – hablaré con ella cuando suba a mi habitación, estoy segura de que no quería hacerme sentir mal – de pronto se sobresaltó -

¿Qué hora es Ron?

- Deben ser como las nueve - Contestó distraído - ¿por qué?

- Tengo que buscar un libro en la biblioteca antes de que la cierren - dijo poniéndose de pie

--¿Herms es en serio?—preguntó Ron

--Claro que si—Contestó entre indignada y divertida —Aun NOS queda un examen

--Está bien—dijo Harry—Pero asegúrate de no volver tarde

Alcanzaron a oír un "no se preocupen" de parte de la castaña antes de que esta saliera por el retrato de la dama gorda

--¿Que vamos a hacer con ella?—Le preguntó divertido Ron a Harry que aun seguía mirando el lugar por donde Hermione acababa de salir

**(¨)**

Hermione avanzaba despacio por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección a la biblioteca, ¡como odiaba ese colegio de noche! le recordaba a las películas de terror muggle. Entró a la obscura biblioteca, iluminada solo por unas cuantas velas "Esto se está pareciendo demasiado a una película de terror" Pensó mientras se acercaba a las largas estanterías "solo falta que aparezca el fantasma de la bibliotecaria perdida para tomar venganza de los que no devuelven sus libros a tiempo". De pronto se fijó en uno de los libros que tenia mas cerca "Los magos mas guapos de la historia de hogwarts….Ginny va a morir cuando le muestre esto"Pensó de pronto acordándose de su amiga, tomó el libro y continuó buscando el que ella necesitaba sin mucho éxito, después de unos minutos sin lograr nada decidió volver a su sala común, no quería meterse en problemas por andar a esas horas por el castillo. Salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa, llevando el libro que recogió para Ginny, cuando tropezó con alguien al dar la vuelta en un pasillo

- Fíjate por donde vas sangre sucia

- devuélveme mi libro Malfoy – Le dijo Hermione al chico que ahora tenía su libro en las manos y sonreía mientras examinaba la portada

- Si querías saber algo del mago mas guapo de hogwarts tendrías que haberme llamado, no necesitabas andar a estas horas en la biblioteca

- ¿Podrías ser un poco menos arrogante? – le preguntó hermione al rubio

- podría – Le contestó este dejando caer el libro al suelo y siguiendo su camino

- Idiota – susurro hermione mientras se agachaba a recoger el libro y se guía su camino hacia la sala común de Grifindor

**(¨)**

- Hola Gin - saludó la castaña a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones en frente de la chimenea

-Cómo te va Hermy? - Contestó esta levantándose del sillón para ir a saludar a su amiga

- Genial, mis padres me dieron permiso para ir a la madriguera con ustedes

- Eso es asombroso, no sabes lo que es ser la única chica allí, ¿Y ese libro? – Preguntó señalando el que Hermione tenía en la mano

- lo he sacado de la biblioteca para ti – Le respondió sonriendo mientras levantaba el libro por encima de su cabeza

- No sabes cuanto te adoro – le dijo Ginny mientras le quitaba el libro y salía corriendo hacia su habitación

- ¡Espérame! – le gritó Hermione mientras corría escaleras arriba detrás de su amiga.

Ginny llegó a la habitación que compartía con hermione y se tiró en su cama abriendo el libro

- Gracias por esperarme Gin – Le dijo hermione en cuanto llegó

- Mira este – le dijo Ginny ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

Hermione se arrojó en la cama al lado de Ginny y vio la foto que esta le señalaba

- No está mal… ¿por que?

- ¡lo conozco! – afirmó la pelirroja

- ¡Eres una mentirosa! – Le dijo Hermione a su amiga soltando una risita

- Es un amigo de mi padre, trabaja con el en el ministerio

- ¡Imposible!

- ¡Ahora esta hecho un adefesio! – Las dos amigas estallaron en carcajadas mientras seguían viendo el libro – Ese se parece a Ron – soltó Ginny

- ¡Claro que no! – le dijo hermione sin parar de reír

- Míralo

- Tú míralo, lo dices porque es tu hermano

- Es pelirrojo

- no todos los pelirrojos se parecen – la debatió la castaña divertida

- ¡pues para mi, si! – le dijo Ginny mientras le pegaba a hermione con una almohada en la cabeza

- ¡tramposa! – le dijo hermione respondiéndole el golpe con otra almohada mientras ambas reían

- Oye Gin, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Hemione poniéndose seria de repente

- Claro Herms ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te enviabas cartas con Víctor?

- Ho, eso – respondió Ginny como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- Si, eso – le dijo hermione frunciendo el ceño

- Lo ciento Herms, pero pensé que podrías molestarte

- Esta bien Gin, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer… me ciento muy mal cuando nos ocultamos cosas

- trato hecho, y si te hace sentir mejor, ni siquiera me gusta mucho – al ver la cara de indignación de la castaña agregó – Ho vamos Herms, como si no me conocieras

- eres de lo peor – le dijo divertida hermione entre carcajadas

- Tu lo sabes, yo lo se, mientras ningún chico lo sepa…. El mundo seguirá en paz – dijo Ginny levantando los brazos y tumbándose de nuevo en su cama

- Buenas noches Gin, mañana será un gran día

- No puedo esperar a ir a hosmeade

- Yo tampoco

- Buenas noches Herms

-buenas noches Gin

- Sueña con Harry

- ¡Gin! – hermione le lanzó una almohada en la cabeza mientras se reía

- Lo siento Herms, se me salió

**(¨)**

- Vamos chicos, aun nos falta mucho – les dijo hermione a sus tres amigos que venían cargados de paquetes hasta el cuello y sumamente cansados

Habían estado toda la tarde de compras y, a pesar de las múltiples quejas de Ginny, aun no compraban los trajes de baño ni los accesorios que les hacían "tanta falta"

- ¿Que tal un descanso Herms? – Preguntó Ron

- ¿Estas loco? – contestó esta

- Herms, Ron tiene razón – Le dijo Ginny agotada

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a las tres escobas? – sugirió Harry

- Olvídenlo, aun tenemos mucho que comprar – les dijo hermione

- y luego tienen que acompañarnos a ver cosas de chicas – agregó Ginny

- Ni lo sueñes, yo no pongo un pie en esas tiendas rosas aunque me paguen – Dijo Ron en tono decidido

- bueno, pues vas a tener que hacerlo…

- tengo una idea – interrumpió hermione – Ginny y yo vamos a ver cosas de chicas, mientras que ustedes van a comprar el resto de las cosas que nos haga falta y nos encontramos en las tres escobas

- sounds perfect!– Dijo Ginny mientras le pasaba sus bolsas a Ron

- por mi esta bien –dijo Harry

- Hey ¿Por qué tengo que llevar tus cosas? – le preguntó Ron a Ginny

- Porque eres mi hermano y me amas mucho – Contestó esta, y sin darle tiempo de reclamar tomó a Hermione por el brazo y se echo acorrer calle abajo

- Te va a matar – Le dijo hermione entre risas

- lo se

Recorrieron tiendas por horas buscando alguna que les gustase sin mucho éxito hasta que encontraron una pequeña tienda en donde compraron algunos accesorios

- Aun nos faltan los trajes de baño – dijo hermione – y francamente no he visto nada que me guste

- ¿Qué tal ahí?- preguntó Ginny señalando una tienda pequeña con bikinis en las vitrinas

- ¿por que no?

Entraron en la tienda e inmediatamente se pusieron a elegir innumerables trajes de baño de diversos tipos y colores, Ginny elegía unos modelos muy atrevidos, mientras que hermione, como siempre, elegía los más conservadores (si era posible en esa tienda) así que Ginny tuvo que "ayudarla" un poco

-vamos Herms solo pruébatelo – le decía a su amiga sujetando un bikini verde que se amaraba a la espalda – solo pruébatelo

- no es precisamente mi estilo, Gin

- es la idea – le contestó esta como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo – Anda pruébatelo

La castaña entorno los ojos e ignoró el grito de felicidad de su amiga mientras tomaba el bikini y se dirigía a los probadores

- Yo me probaré algo mientras espero

Diez minutos después la pelirroja no cabía de felicidad al ver a su amiga con ese bikini verde oscuro que le quedaba perfectamente, resaltando sus curvas

- Gin, no lo se, es muy….

- perfecto, lo llevamos…… y este también – le dijo a la vendedora pasándole un bikini azul muy atrevido – el azul me queda perfecto ¿no lo crees?

- Gin es en serio, no me gusta ese bikini

- Herms escúchame – le dijo poniéndose muy seria - ese bikini se te ve genial, lo vamos a llevar y fin de la discusión

- wow, de veras que te pareces a tu madre cuando haces eso

Ginny sonrió alegremente y le dijo - ¿De dónde crees que lo aprendí? Ahora vamos, los chicos nos están esperando

Hermione y Ginny caminaron hasta les tres escobas, en donde se encontraron con Harry y Ron, que estaban sentados tomando cerveza de manteca, la mesa estaba llena de paquetes y ellos no se veían muy alegres, así que las chicas se sentaron un rato a charlar con ellos

- ¿han conseguido todo? – les preguntó hermione

Ron y Harry se miraron unos segundos hasta que Harry habló

- casi – dijo este

- verán, solo nos faltan unas cuantas cosas que nos ha pedido mi madre – se apresuró a añadir Ron

- Si, velas y esas cosa – Dijo Harry pasándole a hermione la lista de la señora Wesley

- ¿Velas? – preguntó Hermione

- Es cierto – Aclaró Ginny – Mi madre siempre nos pide que le llevemos velas o adornos antes de vacaciones porque no le gustan las que venden en casa

- y como no tenemos muy buen gusto – explicó Harry – las estábamos esperando a ustedes para que nos acompañaran

- bueno – Dijo hermione examinando la lista que los chicos la habían dado – solo tenemos que ir a dos tiendas así que será mejor que nos separemos…

- Yo no iré con Ron a ningún lado – Dijo Ginny interrumpiendo a la castaña – Y como no puedo ir con hermione, yo iré con Harry

Hermione se quedó mirando a su amiga esperando una explicación hasta que ella se acercó y le susurró – por favor Herms, es insoportable con migo por que soy su hermana, tu podrás

Aguantarlo

- Esta bien – respondió Hermione ante la cara de súplica de su amiga

- entonces yo iré con Ron – dijo sonriendo

Hermione y Ron salieron de las tres escobas dejando adentro a Harry y a Ginny que intentaban decidir que camino era el más rápido para llegar a la tienda hasta que Hermione recordó, a mitad de camino, que había dejado su bolso en las tres escobas

- tenemos que devolvernos – le dilo a Ron – he olvidado mi bolso

- y con esa cabezota que tienes – bromeó el

- ¡Ron! – le dijo la Hermione divertida

Ron soto una carcajada mientras iban calle arriba hacia las tres escobas, al llegar a la puerta giró para apurar al pelirrojo que la seguía, ya que este se había quedado atrás, hermione abrió la puerta para dirigirse a la mesa que había compartido minutos antes con sus amigos cuando

- ¡GINNY!

**(¨)**

_**HOLAAA!!!!! **_

**Este fue el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Es muuuuuuuuuuuuuy importante que me digan que les pareció la historia para ver **

**Si lo continuo o no (sin intenciones de ser chantajista, en serio) XD**

**De todas maneras es muy probable que lo continúe porque, me encanta escribir **

**Y les puedo adelantar que van a haber mas "acercamientos" entre Draco y **

**Hermione en el próximo cap…. En resumen va a estar muy bueno!!**

**Gracias de nuevo por leerme, de verdad espero que les haya gustado………y que me **

**Dejen muchos reviews!! Pofavooor!! **

**Andrea Court**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Andrea Court**

**Cap.2 **

**- **¡GINNY!

- ¡Herms lo siento, de verdad! – Le decía Ginny, pero era inútil, todo lo que podía hacer la castaña era mirar a sus dos amigos al borde de las lágrimas

_--- __Flashback ---_

_- Entonces yo iré con Ron – Dijo sonriendo_

_Harry vio como su amiga salía de las tres escobas con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro mientras se preguntaba porque diablos Ginny había hecho aquello, al parecer la pelirroja se dio cuenta de esto y se apresuró a decir_

_- vamos Harry, sabes que no soporto a Ron – le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro_

_- está bien – le respondió este forzando una sonrisa – ¿cual es la tienda a la que debemos ir?_

_- "velas y sales aromáticas", queda por aquí cerca_

_- ¡Mierda! _

_- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Le preguntó Ginny alarmada_

_- ¡Odio esa tienda! – le respondió su amigo al momento que soltaba una carcajada_

_- ¡Harry! _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Me asustaste, tontito – Le respondió Ginny en un tono coqueto acercándose a el_

_- ¿ha…hablaste con hermione? – le preguntó Harry intentando romper el momento_

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ginny como saliendo de un trance _

_- Que si hablaste con hermione… sobre lo que te pedí, ¿recuerdas?_

_Que si lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba, todo el día era "¿Crees que ha Herms le guste mi corbata? ¿Qué tipos de libro le gustan a Herms?", cada momento a solas que estaba con el moreno era "¿Podrías preguntarle a Herms si quiere salir conmigo? ¿Te ha dicho si le molesta que hable de quidich?". Claro que ella no le pasaba los mensajes, siempre le decía a Harry que "no era el momento de hacerlo… una chica sabe de estas cosas" y el solo asentía con cara de idiota y pasaba el día entero sin pronunciar palabra, ¡y todo por hermione! ¿Por qué no podía un chico preocuparse así por ella? Ella era mas divertida y sexy que la come libros de su amiga y podía con cualquier chico que ella quisiese… y lo iba a demostrar_

_- lo siento Harry – le dijo con todo el cinismo que le fue posible – me dijo que no estaba interesada… De verdad lo siento_

_Este solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, apesadumbrado, mientras bajaba la mirada al piso _

_- ¿Sabe que fui yo el que pregunté?_

_- por supuesto que no Harry… una chica sabe como hacer estas cosas_

_- No tiene sentido, pensé que también le gustaba_

_- bueno, para ser sincera, hermione es mas bien del tipo de chicas a las que les gusta coquetear porque si_

_- Claro que no _

_- Claro que si, créeme, yo se de lo que estoy hablando, la conozco_

_- Es solo que…_

_- Lo se Harry, y está bien… te ilusionaste, eso es todo_

_- Gracias Gin, puede que tengas razón _

_- Además – le dijo Ginny tomando su barbilla para levantar su cara, que aun miraba el piso – yo se de una chica linda a la que le gustas mucho_

_Y antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar Ginny desapareció la distancia que había entre ellos uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso_

_- ¡GINNY!_

_--- Flahback ---_

- Dos minutos, Gin – Le dijo la castaña con una voz que no demostraba enojo, sino, una profunda tristeza y decepción – Te dejo a solas dos minutos con el y no dudas en sacar tus instintos de puta

Hermione dio media vuelta y salió hacia la puerta, en dirección a hogwarts

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Harry

- Hermione… ella… a ella no le gusta que haya relaciones entre amigos

- ¿Qué?

-Siempre me lo dice y cuando le conté que me gustabas se puso como loca y me dijo que si intentaba algo con tigo se acabaría nuestra amistad y no solo con ella, sino contigo y Ron porque eso es lo que traen las relaciones entre amigos… que debería estar prohibido y… bueno, ya sabes como es ella

- Esta loca, todo ese escándalo por eso

- Harry trata de entenderla, somos casi sus únicos amigos y cree que va a perdernos, yo también me pondría así

- no lo creo – le dijo Harry dedicándole una calida sonrisa

- bueno quizás no así – le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa – pero es que la entiendo y se que nos quiere mucho

- Eres un ángel – le dijo mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios

**(¨)**

Hermione se había dado un baño al llegar a su habitación, no sabía porqué, pero eso siempre la relajaba "Como pudo hacerme esto" pensaba entre sollozos "Pensé que éramos amigas… que no lo volvería a hacer". Se envolvió en una toalla al salir del baño y se arrojó sobre su cama, aun llorando y con los recuerdos frescos en su mente, así estuvo unos minutos, llorando y divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo "no sufras más" y llena con este nuevo pensamiento se secó las lagrimas y se puso unos pantalones cortos azules de pijama y cuna camiseta blanca sin mangas, sabía que su amiga llegaría pronto y no estaba dispuesta a que la encontrara echa un desastre, se lavó la cara y se tomó el pelo en una cola, tomó uno de los libros que estaba leyendo y se arrojó en su cama a leer "vaya que ha sido fácil" pensó "supongo que no me gustaba tanto… pero no le quita gravedad al asunto"

Una hora después Ginny entró a la habitación

- ¿Se puede saber que fue todo ese escándalo? –Le dijo Ginny a hermione cuando entró

- Si eso fue un escándalo no puedo esperar a que me digas que fue lo que tú hiciste

- no es mi culpa que no le gustes a Harry, ese es tu problema

La castaña esperó unos segundos y luego le preguntó

- ¿y que me dices de Víctor, tampoco era tu problema, que ni te molestarme en decirme

- lo que yo haga o deje de hacer**ese**es mi problema

- ¡Cuando te carteas con mi ex novio sin decirme pasa a ser mi problema! – Le dijo hermione poniéndose de pie

- Que yo sepa nunca fue tu novio y ni te gustaba

- ¿Y Dean?

- ¿Qué hay con Dean?

- El si me gustaba… y lo sabías – Agregó soltando una pequeña risita – y ahora Harry

- Eso no importa, ahora Harry piensa que estas loca

- ¿a si… y se puede saber que le dijiste? – le preguntó Hermione sin mostrar la mas mínima pizca de preocupación, lo cual solo consiguió enojar mas a la pelirroja

- Por supuesto – contestó esta – Le dije que eras una puta y que me amenazaste para que no estuviera con el

Hermione estalló en una fuerte carcajada

- ¡Te lo merecías! – Le gritó Ginny furiosa

- En serio ¿y podrías decirme por qué? – Le preguntó ahora mostrando todo su enojo hacia la pelirroja

- Me hiciste quedar como una puta delante de Harry – le contestó ella, que comenzaba a llorar

- Ginny querida, ¡TU ERES UNA PUTA! – Luego de ver que Ginny se limitaba a sollozar en silencio le dijo – Solo dime si por lo menos alguno de ellos te gustaba

Ginny solo se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar mientras se dejaba caer en el piso

- Herms, lo siento tanto… No era mi intención quitarte a Harry – Decía Ginny con verdadero arrepentimiento intentando buscar una excusa

- Esta bien Gin – Le dijo acercándose a ella y agachándose – no me gustaba tanto Harry, lo que en verdad me molesta es que estas cosas no se le hacen a los amigos

- Herms, por favor perdóname – Le decía Ginny entre sollozos – No se en que estaba pensando

- Te perdono Gin, pero por favor prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer algo así, y esta vez quiero que sea en serio

- Te lo prometo Herms

- Bien – Dijo poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación

- ¿Qué haces?

- Necesito estar sola un minuto – y acto seguido, se marcho de la habitación dejando a Ginny sola

Caminó sin rumbo un buen tiempo para luego dirigirse hacia la biblioteca "Siempre puedo leer un buen libro para calmarme" pensó animada y caminó hasta quedar de frente con las grandes puertas (cerradas) "Mierda ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado?" Definitivamente no tenía otro lugar dónde ir, no podía subir al las habitaciones de los chicos, sus otras amigas eran unas chismosas y definitivamente no quería ir con Ginny, así que solo se sentó frente a la puerta y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas

- ¿Esperando a que abran? – escuchó que le decía alguien

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

- Honestamente… nada – Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

- ¿Nada de insultos hoy? – Le preguntó sarcástica

- No estoy de humor

- Eso es nuevo… ¿Qué pasa? 

- No he tenido un muy buen día que digamos

Hermione soltó un bufido – Tu no has tenido un buen día

- Al parecer el tuyo no estuvo muy bien

- No tienes idea – respondió la castaña - ¿y por qué no estás en tu habitación?

- Quería estar solo ¿y tu?

- No quería estar con Ginny

- ¿Qué hizo la Wesley ahora? – Preguntó divertido

- Estoy muriendo de frío y sueño, así que digamos que no estoy muy de humor para hablar de eso

- Perfecto – Dijo Draco poniéndose de pie

- ¿Qué?

- Yo no quiero estar solo y tú no quieres ir a t habitación, así que vamos a la mía

- ¿T- tu… habitación? ¿Me estas invitando a tu habitación?

- Vamos, no tendremos sexo ni nada – Le dijo divertido mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie – A menos que tú quieras claro

Hermione puso tal cara de sorpresa que Draco no tuvo mas remedio que echarse a reír mientras caminaban por el oscuro pasillo en dirección a las mazmorras

- Ponte cómoda - Le dijo mientras le abría la puerta de su habitación, que era toda verde con detalles plateados (imagínensela como quieran yo solo describo un par de cosas).

Hermione se sentó en un cómodo sofá negro de cuero, mientras que Draco fue directamente al minibar a servirse un whisky de fuego

- ¿Bebes? – le preguntó a Hermione, girando la cabeza

- ¿Por qué no?

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba su vaso, luego se sentó a su lado en el sillón y le dio un trago al suyo

- ¿Entonces, cual es tu problema?

- ¿Tu primero? – Se aventuró la castaña dándole un largo trago a su vaso

- Esta bien, Pansy me acosa tanto que esta tarde no me aguanté a gritarle y la hice llorar, luego la muy tonta fue con Zabbini, que está como loco por ella, y nos hemos peleado hace unas horas

- No se si te hace sentir mejor, pero mi día fue MUCHO peor que el tuyo

- Cuéntame – Le dijo Draco mientras alzaba una ceja amistoso

Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado con Ginny, desde lo de Dean hace algunos anos, hasta lo de la tarde anterior, Draco solo escuchaba dándole unos cuantos sorbos a su vaso de vez en cuando. Diez minutos después se reían como viejos amigos mientras seguían con el tema (ojo que ninguno estaba "pasadito de copas")

- ¡La Wesley es una gran puta! – Dijo Draco entre carcajadas

- Eso no es todo – Le decía Hermione, que no se aguantaba de la risa – ¡NINGUNO DE ELLOS LE GUSTABA!

- Retiro lo dicho sobre que es una puta… ¡Las putas al menos cobran!

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas y Draco se acerco a ella y le pasó una mano por detrás del hombro

- Deberías quedarte a dormir

- Debería ¿no? – Contestó Hermione sin una gota de sarcasmo en la voz

Draco se paró a toda prisa y fue hacia su armario de donde sacó una camiseta negra que le tiró a Hermione

- ¿Cuántas chicas han usado esto? – Le preguntó divertida – Honestamente

- Tienes el honor e ser la primera – Le contestó sonriendo

Unos minutos después hermione salía del baño de Draco con su camiseta, que solo le llegaba un poco más debajo del trasero

- ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? – Dijo mirando a la castaña – Tienes unas estupendas piernas

- Gracias

- ¿Duermo en el sofá? – Preguntó Draco – Siempre hay que ceder la cama a las damas

- Y perderme la oportunidad de decir que dormí con Draco Malfoy – bromeó Hermione, acostándose a un lado de la cama – ni pensarlo

Draco rió y se acostaba al lado de Hermione mientras la abrazaba y seguían hablando y bebiendo por horas hasta que por fin se durmieron

Al día siguiente Hermione amaneció al lado de Draco, la tenía abrazada y se veía realmente lindo dormido, cuando al fin despertó, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello

**Tuve que acortar el capitulo sorry, mañana subo el resto**

**Porfa dejen muchos reviews y mañana pongo los agradecimientos que hoy día estoy contra el tiempo DEJEN REVIEWS PLISSS **

**Andrea Court**


	3. La noticia

_**Aclaraciones**__**: la edad de los personajes va de 17 a 18 años (excepto Ginny que es un año menor) les pido disculpas de antemano si me equivoqué en los cursos**_

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowlin o si no yo estaría nadando en billetes, etc, etc… **_

**Primero les quiero agradecer por todos sus maravillosos reviews que me encantaron y les pido perdón por el horrendo capitulo que subí el otro día, lo que pasa es que estaba tan emocionada con el desarrollo de la historia (y porque es mi primer fic y todo eso) que me quede hasta tarde escribiendo y como era día de semana llegó mi vieja a decirme que me acostara porque tenía prueba al otro día y después me mandó "La mirada" (De esas marca mi-mamá que te dicen "última oportunidad o te mato), así que acorté el Cap, lo terminé como pude y lo subí sin revisarlo (por que yo soy tan maniática que reviso los caps como veinte veces aunque no les cambie nada), lo que pasó fue que lo leí al otro día y casi vomito, tiene unas faltas ortográficas asquerosas y la redacción no salva mucho y creo que en una parte escribí "anos" en vez de "años" ¡Casi me da un paro cardiaco!, lo bueno es que como era viernes me pude quedar toda la noche escribiendo para compensar esa bazofia de capitulo, lo cual es muy bueno por que escribo mejor en la noche, cuando llego de salir con amigos (a menos que vallamos a fiestas porque ahí no llego XD)... Pero bueno, supongo que estoy sufriendo mis primeros errores de principiante :S (porque después se me borro de Word y lo tuve que hacer de nuevo**

**Pero como les dije, en este Cap les voy a agradecer por sus hermosos reviews que me emocionaron mucho!**

**il100793: MI PRIMER REVIEW! TE ADORO, GRACIAS! Fue tan emocionante y… si adivinaste ¡Se estaban besuqueando descaradamente! O.o (aunque tú lo planteaste en términos un poco más… dignos) :P **

**Karita34: Ese era justo, el objetivo del pedazo de grito que se mando Hermione XD. Gracias por animarme a seguir con el fic, fue muy lindo en mi momento de inseguridad post-primer Cap Me emocioné cuando vi que me habías dejado dos reviews… snif… Gracias (Gente, por favor sigan su ejemplo) Y perdona por hacerte esperar con este Cap pero como mi computador es un water que casi hay que echarle carbón para que prenda, se me borró el Cap de Word y lo tuve que escribir de nuevo (menos mal que tengo buena memoria) :S**

**Dhoriak: wow, eso de verdad me animó mucho, gracias en serio y me gustó mucho tu fic (por que solo tuve tiempo de leerme uno completo) Así que si alguien se anima pasen por sus fics! **

**ktzLee: Si! Ginny HIZO la gran, gran, gran estupidez que te estabas imaginando!! Gracias por tu review me gustó mucho **

**mLgM.MalfoyGranger: (como no te dolió la cabeza eligiendo ese pedazo de pen-name O.o) Me alegra mucho que te guste y que pienses que es raro porque esa es precisamente la idea, gracias por tu review!**

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy: Me sentí alagada con tu review y quiero agradecerte por la crítica, debido a que soy una asquerosa perra perfeccionista y me encanta recibir criticas (constructivas claro, por favor no empiecen a mandar mi fic a la mierda para hacerme sentir bien), pero lamentablemente eso es algo que no puedo solucionar muy rápido. Lo que pasa es que tenía planeado escribir con el libro en la mano justamente por eso, pero desde que me cambié de casa que no encuentro ninguno y como es mi primer fic estoy irradiando ideas y no me gustaría detenerme por eso, de todas formas voy a revisar algunas páginas de Internet a ver si puedo encontrar algo que me ayude, gracias de nuevo, me encantó tu review**

**Charly Princess Fairy: Es, sin duda¡el review más tierno sobre la faz de la tierra! (creo que lo encuentro tierno porque me recuerda a una amiga) MUUUUCHAS gracias por encontrarle todas esas cosas a mi historia, fue muy lindo **

**xshp: La verdad es que es muy triste que esa pareja no pueda ser real… ¡Pero mientras podamos sacarle el jugo al máximo en nuestras mentes distorsionadas ¿Qué importa?! Gracias por tu review **

**-aLbaMaLfoY****-: Que bueno que te guste la forma como se están llevando Draco y Hermione y en tu review parecías muy emocionada ojalá que te siga gustando la historia. Muchas gracias por tu review**

**Gracias por Leerme, espero que les guste**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Andrea Court**

**Cap.3 **

Al día siguiente Hermione amaneció al lado de Draco, la tenía abrazada y se veía realmente lindo dormido, cuando al fin despertó, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello

- Dime que tuvimos sexo anoche – Bromeó el rubio estrechando a la castaña aun mas entre sus brazos

- mmm… déjame recordar – Le dijo siguiéndole el juego – No, estoy segura de que traía esta camiseta cuando llegué

- Diablos, podría jurar que tenía una igual, pero ¿Qué importa? Te ves increíblemente sexy con ella, aunque podría jurar que te ves mucho mejor sin ella – Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja – Luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – Sabes bien

- Es el whisky – Le contestó Hermione aun aturdida por el beso

- Como digas

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos mientras sonreían, cuando la expresión de Hermione cambió radicalmente a una mezcla entre aterrada y extremadamente preocupada

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó preocupado Draco

- Acabo de pasar la noche contigo, en tu cama – Le decía la castaña cada vez mas aterrada – Estamos en Slythering, probablemente afuera hay como un millón de ellos y… ¡Y me besaste!

- ¿No te gustó? – Le preguntó extrañado

- Tengo que irme – Dijo y mientras se sentaba le vino un horrible dolor de cabeza que la obligó a recostarse de nuevo

- Tienes que calmarte – Le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro - ¿Tu primera resaca?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cuánto bebimos anoche?

- Solo mira el piso – Le respondió Draco mientras se levantaba de la cama y tenía razón, el piso estaba repleto de botellas con todo tipo de contenido alcohólico. Draco se acercó a un cajón de donde sacó unas pastillas y le pasó una a Hermione

- Gracias – Le dijo esta metiéndose la pastilla a la boca para luego tomar un trago de una botella que recogió del piso

- ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?

- ¿Dónde la dejaste?

- ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a saber eso?

Draco soltó un bufido mientras se recostaba al lado de Hermione para luego abrazarla y decirle en el tono mas suave que le fue posible – Mira, si tu no sabes donde está tu ropa no se por qué yo debería, además estás histérica y de verdad deberías calmarte

- ¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable conmigo?

- ¿No puedo… cuál es tu maldito problema? – Le preguntó Draco que comenzaba a enojarse

- No lo se, debo irme

- ¡Bien! – Le dijo soltándola bruscamente

- ¡Bien, dame mi ropa para que pueda irme! – Le dijo poniéndose de pie

- ¡NO SE DONDE ESTÁ TU ROPA! – Le gritó Draco entrecortadamente - ¡Pero quédate con la maldita camiseta, iba a quemarla de todas formas, sangre sucia!

Gran error. Hermione se quedo petrificada mirando a Draco con odio – Eres un imbécil – Susurró girando en dirección a la puerta

- Espera – Draco se puso de pie y tomó unos jeans que estaban tirados en el suelo, de la noche anterior, luego avanzó hasta quedar al frente de hermione – Ponte esto, puede haber…

- Gente afuera… claro – Le dijo Hermione mientras se ponía los pantalones de Draco y salía por la puerta de su habitación

Por suerte era domingo y no había rastro de ningún Slythering en su sala común, así que Hermione pudo volver a su habitación y meterse tranquilamente en su cama sin que nadie notara su ausencia

**(¨)**

El resto de la semana paso rápido para los alumnos de Hogwarts, quienes dieron sus últimos exámenes y no prestaron la mas mínima atención al resto de sus clases, Ginny le dijo a Hermione que pronto le diría la verdad a Harry, pero necesitaba encontrar el momento adecuado, por su parte, a Hermione le importaba un bledo si Ginny lo hacía o no, pues estaba mas concentrada en la repentina desaparición de cierto rubio que no había vuelto a ver desde el domingo

- Estoy tan emocionada – Le decía Ginny que estaba terminando de preparar su baúl

- En unas pocas horas estaremos en la madriguera con los chicos… - Hermione estaba recostada de espaldas en su cama, había terminado de arreglar sus cosas el día anterior y ahora se limitaba a hablar con Ginny

- No puedo creer que lográramos convencer a mis padres de instalar una piscina en el patio

- Yo no llamaría patio a ese bosque gigante que tienen detrás de su casa

- Casi nada es nuestro, pero como no hay mas casas alrededor…

- Como digas Gin

- Se me había olvidado, hablé con Harry esta mañana sobre lo que pasó en hosmeade, pero no le he dicho que te gusta, eso te toca a ti

- Gracias Gin, pero ya no se si me gusta tanto

- No seas tonta, el esta loco por ti, me lo ha dicho

- ¿De veras? – Preguntó incrédula

- Todo el tiempo

- Esta bien creo que puedo darle una oportunidad algún día

- ¡Así se habla! Ahora vamos, ya estoy lista

Bajaron de su habitación cargando sus maletas y se encontraron con Harry y Ron en la sala común

- Hola chicos – Saludo Ginny

- Hola – Se limitó a decir Ron

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Hermione

- No lo sabemos – Respondió Harry

- Nos han llamado al los tres a la oficina de Dumbledore – Le dijo Ron

- ¿Tres? – Preguntó Ginny indignada

- Lo siento Gin – Le dijo Hermione – Pero sabes que no nos gusta meterte en estas cosas

- Como quieran, nos vemos en el tren – Dijo y subió escaleras arriba

- Se le pasará – Dijo Ron

Salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda y se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore

- Grageas de todos los sabores – Dijo Harry ante la gárgola que se retiró para dar paso a las escaleras que conducían a la oficina de su director

- ¿Cómo es que cada año consigues la contraseña? – Le preguntó Hermione al chico que sonreía orgulloso mientras tocaba la puerta

- Pasen – Escucharon desde adentro. Cuando entraron, los chicos divisaron a su director en el escritorio, pero lo que los perturbó fue ver a Snape sentado en una de las sillas de en frente – Tomen asiento por favor – Les dijo Dumbledore señalando las sillas junto a Snape

- ¿Qué pasa señor? – Le preguntó Hermione intrigada "Que no sea por lo de Malfoy, Que no sea por lo de Malfoy" Se repetía interiormente, ella nunca había tenido secretos ni había hecho nada como eso aunque no creía que fuera tan grave, mientras tanto su lado lógico no paraba de decirle que era imposible por unas cuantas pequeñas y simples razones. _Uno: si se tratara de Malfoy, no los habría llamado a los tres. Dos: Nadie mas que el y tu saben lo que ocurrió y no creo que el quiera divulgarlo. Y tres¡No hiciste nada malo con el!, así que por favor deja de pensar que esto es por_ _Malfoy_

- Se trata del señor Malfoy – Comenzó su director

- ¡No hicimos nada! – Le dijo desesperada Hermione a Dumbledore – ¡Y que yo sepa no es nada ilegal tampoco, así que no me importa lo que le hayan dicho, pero…

- La desaparición del señor Malfoy – Le aclaro Snape con voz lenta y cara de asco

- Ho, claro… Lo sabía – Dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos con desesperada inocencia

- Verán – Continuó el director – Draco ha tenido un grave accidente, los detalles no son necesarios

- Su padre lo atacó y perdió la memoria, mejor que lo sepan rápido en vez de ir juntando piezas de la historia como hacen siempre – Dijo Snape sin ninguna expresión en la voz

- Gracias… Severus

- Eso es terrible – Dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la boca

- Bueno, debido a la amnesia del señor Malfoy y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no tiene donde ir, lo mejor será que pase el verano a salvo con ustedes

- No – Se apresuro a decir Hermione, que fue la primera en reaccionar

- De ninguna manera – La siguió Harry

- No voy a meter a un mortífago en mi casa – Finalizó Ron

- Les recuerdo que el señor Malfoy esta en un delicado caso de amnesia para el cual estamos buscando la cura, en cuanto lo hagamos podrá irse, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta debido a que el ya se encuentra en la madriguera…

- ¡¿Qué?! – Logró decir Ron con la mandíbula desencajada, expresión que se parecía mucho a la de los otros dos chicos

- Lleva inconsciente un par de días…

- Por mí que se quede así – Dijo Harry

- Y esta es una excelente oportunidad para que puedan llevarse mejor entre ustedes

Los tres salieron de la oficina de Dumbledore en cuanto el acabó su larga charla sobre las nuevas oportunidades, la amistad, las mariposas, etc.

- No puedo creerlo – Dijo Hermione

- Se supone que este iba a ser el mejor verano de nuestras vidas – Agregó Ron

- Lo se – Dijo Harry

- Todavía puede serlo – Señaló Hermione repentinamente alegre

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los dos chicos al unísono

- Miren… no tenemos que decirle a Malfoy la mierda de persona que es… digámosle que somos sus amigos o algo, así no tendremos que soportarlo y hasta podremos humillarlo un poco cuando recupere la memoria

- Tu… eres… brillante – Le dijo Harry a su amiga mientras la abrazaba

- Lo se – Respondió ella sonriendo

**(¨)**

**- **¿¡MALFOY SE QUEDARÁ CON NOSOTROS!? – Les preguntó Ginny atónita a sus amigos que acababan de contarle todo lo ocurrido en la oficina de Dumbledore

- Gin baja la voz, todo el tren va a oírte – Le dijo Hermione

- Lo siento Herms, pero es que no puedo creerlo

- quizás esta sea una buena oportunidad para conocer al Malfoy que hay detrás de todo ese cuento de superioridad y ver a la persona que de verdad es

- Hermione – Le dijo Harry – La persona que eres depende totalmente de la vida que tuviste y el es un bastardo porque lo criaron así

- Tienes razón – Se resignó Hermione – Los recuerdos hacen a las personas

- Se que no es el momento pero… ¿Les importaría dejarnos solos unos minutos? – Dijo Harry en dirección a Ginny y Ron

- ¿Para qué? – Pregunto Ron confundido – Ho… hooo claro

- Claro - dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo a Hermione

- Herms... no se como decirte esto – Comenzó a decir Harry, notoriamente nervioso – yo… nosotros… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

"¿Quiero? Ya no se si me guste tanto pero no lo se… podría arrepentirme mas tarde, quizás solo sea un efecto momentáneo por lo que paso con Ginny y luego vuelva a estar loca por el"

- Claro – Dijo Hermione no muy segura, pero disimulándolo bien

- Gracias – dijo y se acercó para darle a su novia un beso en los labios

"Bien¿Qué se supone que debería estar sintiendo ahora? Pues… NADA, no siento absolutamente nada y le acabo de decir que quiero ser su novia… No puedo romper con el llevamos cinco segundos de relación, mejor cierro los ojos o va a saber que besa horrible"

- Wow, eso fue excelente

- Ya lo creo – Mintió hermione

**(¨)**

**Ya se que este capitulo fue demasiado corto pero tenía que subir algo para que sepan que no abandoné, lo bueno es que mañana ¡Es mi última prueba del año!**

**Y después de eso le voy a poder dedicar mas tiempo al fic**

**DESDE MAÑANA EMPIEZAN LOS BUENOS CAPITULOS!!**

**PORFA DEJER REVIEWS (aunque sean críticas)**

**Espero que a pesar de lo corto les haya gustado**

**Andrea Court **


	4. El trato

_**Aclaraciones**__**: la edad de los personajes va de 17 a 18 años (excepto Ginny que es un año menor) les pido disculpas de antemano si me equivoqué en los cursos**_

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowlin o si no yo estaría nadando en billetes, etc, etc… **_

_**Perdón por demorarme tanto!!!!! Pero me pasó una tragedia… MI COMPU MURIÓ! (Un minuto de silencio por favor…) así que me demoré un poquito en actualizar :D**_

_**De todas formas puedo usar el compu De mi hermana pero no lo presta mucho y no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido… PERO LOVOY A HACER!! QUE NO LES QUEPA DUDA!!**_

**Gracias por leerme, espero que les guste **

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Andrea Court**

**Cap.4 **

- ¡Harry no besa horrible! – Le gritó Ginny a su amiga, indignada

- Lo siento Gin, pero para mi besa horrible

Hermione estaba poniendo al día a su amiga sobre los sucesos recientes en el vagón de los prefectos (cortesía de Hermione) mientras Ginny no paraba de gritarle a la castaña como podía insultar así al pobre Harry

- ¿Estabas nerviosa?

- Pues claro ¿como no iba a estarlo?

- Ese es el problema – Le dijo Ginny utilizando el tono de una gran experta – Estabas tan nerviosa que no te diste cuenta del gran experto al que estabas besando, es normal en algunos casos

- ¿Gran experto? – Soltó Hermione en tono burlón - ¿No estarás exagerando Gin?

- yo solo digo lo que se

- Como quieras, pero… ¿que pasa si no funciona, o si no me acostumbro, si sigo pensando que besa horrible, o si…

- ¡Herms! Por favor, no puedes ser tan pesimista, es tu novio y hace unos días te morías por el, dale una oportunidad a su relación

- Tienes razón, no me puede dejar de gustar, es solo algo post-traumático

- ¿Quién es la exagerada ahora?

- ¡Vamos! – Dijo Hermione entre risas – Fue casi traumático – Se calló de repente cuando la puerta de vagón se abrió dejando pasar a dos chicos que cargaban cada uno sus maletas

- Hola Harry – Dijo Ginny lanzándole una mirada cómplice a su amiga quien estaba igual de divertida

- Hola Ron – Dijo Hermione

- Ni siquiera voy a preguntar de lo que estaban ablando – Dijo Harry entre divertido y confundido

- ¿Ya llegamos a la estación? – Preguntó Hemione

- Falta poco – le respondió Harry a su novia mientras se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros

- Hay que prepararse para la tortura – Soltó Ginny cruzándose de brazos

- Gracias por recordarlo, Gin – Le Dijo su hermano – Como si no tuviéramos suficiente

- No puedo creer que permitieran esto – Les reclamó Ginny

- Nos como si hubiéramos tenido opción – Se defendió Harry

- Al menos pudieron haber intentado hacer algo un poco mas útil que tan solo hablar con Dumbledore

- ¿y se puede saber que se supone que tendríamos…

- ¡Chicos, tranquilos! – Interrumpió Hermione

- ¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila Herms? – Le dijo Ginny inclinándose en su asiento

- Podrías dejar de culparnos – Le dijo Ron

- Ustedes no hicieron nada por evitarlo y ahora tendremos que soportar a Malfoy

– Gin tranquila – Le dijo Hermione - Puede que no tengamos que convivir con Malfoy en todo el verano

- ¿De que estas ablando? – Le preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Dumbledore?

Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas confundidas mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos

- Malfoy lleva inconsciente unos días…

- ¿y? – Preguntó Harry aún mas confundido que antes

- Y que lo más probable es que sea un efecto secundario del hechizo que uso su padre contra el

- Creí que la pérdida de memoria era un efecto secundario – Dijo Ron

- No sabemos con certeza lo que paso y puede que se hayan mezclado hechizos, o el haya usado un contraataque… pueden haber pasado un millón de cosas – Hermione había logrado capturar la completa atención de sus amigos, quienes la miraban con incredulidad y fascinación mientras hablaba – El punto es que hay posibilidades de que Malfoy esté inconsciente la mayor parte del verano

- ¡Eso sería maravilloso! – Exclamó Ginny

- ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenemos de que eso pase? – Preguntó Ron

- Nadie podría saber eso con certeza – Contestó Hermione

- Supongo que todo dependerá de nuestra suerte – Dijo Ron un poco decepcionado

- Odio que tenga que ser así pero tienes razón – Le dijo Hermione, resignándose ante los hechos

- ¡oigan chicos! – Exclamó Ginny de repente - ¡Ya puedo ver la estación!

Los tres chicos se apretujaron en la ventana por la cual estaba mirando Ginny, que les dejaba ver a lo lejos la estación de trenes en dónde de seguro los estaría esperando el señor Wesley para llevarlos a la madriguera

- Tomen sus cosas – Dijo Harry – Será mas fácil bajar si nos adelantamos

- Buena idea – Dijo Ginny

- Esta bien – Dijo Ron al tiempo que tomaba su maleta – Salgamos de aquí

Los cuatro tomaron sus maletas y salieron del vagón en dirección a la salida, en dónde ya habían unos cuantos chicos esperando a que se abrieran las puertas del tren

- vamos – Dijo Hermione al ver como se abrían las puertas del tren. Lograron salir del sin mucha dificultad a pesar de los alumnos de primer año que salieron corriendo en cuanto se detuvieron

- ¡Papá! – Gritó Ginny al ver al señor Wesley que los esperaba en su auto

- ¿Cómo estás Ginny? – La saludó mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza

- Hola señor Wesley – Le dijo Hermione que iba de la mano con Harry

- No me digan que ustedes… ¡lo sabía!

- Está bien papá – Le dijo Ron tratando de ayudar a sus amigos – No es para tanto

- Como digas… mejor nos subimos al auto, esto se está empezando a llenar de gente

- De acuerdo vamos – Dijo Ginny

Cuando llegaron al auto el señor Wesley les ayudó con sus maletas. Lo cual fue fácil dados los hechizos que poseía el auto

- ¡Yo adelante! – Dijo Ginny tomando posesión del asiento – El resto que se aprete atrás

- El auto está hechizado Gin – Le dijo Hermione riendo mientras se subía atrás

- Ho cierto – Dijo esta

Hermione quedo sentada al lado de Harry por lo que fue ablando con el todo el camino hasta que Ron no pudo contenerse mas y le preguntó a su padre

- papá… ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que Malfoy se quedara con nosotros?

- La verdad es que a mi tampoco me hacía mucha gracia la idea, pero ya sabes como es tu madre, a mi me convenció, lo mejor será que hablen con ella cuando lleguemos

- Buena idea – Dijo Ginny - Aún no logro entender como mamá dejó que metieran un mortífago en la casa

Harry y Hermione se miraron un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas

- No es nada – Dijo Hermione ante la mirada confundida de la pelirroja – Es solo que cada día te pareces mas a tu hermano

**(¨)**

Molly Wesley estaba en la cocina preparando la cena para cuando su esposo llegara con los chicos, entonces recordó que debía ir a ver a ese pobre chico inconsciente de nuevo, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto en donde estaba. Era un cuarto deprimente de tonos grises, con una cama sencilla y una especie de escritorio viejo al otro lado de la habitación, no era su mejor cuarto pero era el único al que no le llegaba es sol, lo cual era importante debido a las constantes recaídas de fiebre que sufría aquel muchacho. Le tocó la frente, parecía estar bien. De repente escuchó el timbre en el piso de abajo, se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su esposo que le sonreía mientras extendía sus brazos

- ¡Arthur, querido! – Lo saludó abrazándolo – Pasen, pasen… Les tengo casi lista la cena – El señor Wesley le dio un cálido beso a su esposa y se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina

- Hola mamá – Saludo Ginny al entrar esforzándose por cargando su enorme maleta

- Ron no seas malo y ayuda a tu hermana – Le dijo la señora Wesley a su hijo, quién ya estaba a los pies de la escalera – Y gracias por molestarte en saludarme

- Ya voy mamá – Contestó el chico molesto – Esto pesa una tonelada

- Harry, Hermione ¿Cómo están queridos? – Les dijo a los dos chicos que aún seguían en la puerta, mientras los estrechaba a ambos en sus brazos

- Bien señora Wesley, gracias

- ¡Yo diría que mas que bien! – Grito el señor Wesley desde la cocina

- Chicos… - Comenzó la señora Wesley con una mirada cómplice

- Si – Dijeron ambos sonrientes

- ¡No saben lo feliz que me han hecho! – Dijo mientras los abrazaba aún mas fuerte – Que maravilla…

Cuando la señora Wesley los soltó, ambos se miraron con ternura pensando lo mucho que significaba para ellos que los consideraran como hijos en esa familia, especialmente para Harry, quien no había tenido mucha suerte con la suya

- Antes de que suban sus cosas – Comenzó a decir la señora Wesley - creo que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar

- Estoy de acuerdo mamá – Le dijo Ron en un tono desafiante bajando las escaleras

- Hijo cálmate – Le dijo el señor Wesley dirigiéndose al sofá en donde se había sentado su esposa y sentándose a su lado. Esperaron pacientemente a que todos los chicos estuvieran acomodados en la sala y luego la señora Wesley comenzó a hablar – Ya sabemos que no les agrada la idea de que este chico pase el verano con nosotros…

- Y tienen razón – Interrumpió Ron, con la cara colorada hasta las orejas

- Deja hablar a tu madre

Ginny parecía estar igual de enfadada que Ron, Hermione entendía las buenas intenciones de la señora Wesley y Harry, por su parte, no encontraba lógica en la actitud de ninguno de los presentes

- Pero deben entender que esta es la única oportunidad que podría llegar a tener ese chico para cambiar su forma de ser, cambiar esas malas actitudes y puede que también sea una buena oportunidad para ustedes de conocerlo mejor

- Es un mortífago mamá – Dijo enfadado Ron como si le estuviera diciendo algo a un niño muy pequeño

- El tiene razón, no se como pudieron hacernos esto – Dijo Ginny levantando la voz

- No levantes el tono – le dijo el señor Wesley

- No espero que lo acepten, solo que lo entiendan – Dijo la señora Wesley enfadada y luego se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina

Ginny y Ron se levantaron con una expresión de odio en las caras y subieron a sus habitaciones, Hermione y Harry, que se habían limitado a observar ya que la discusión les pareció algo familiar, se miraron, luego Harry se paró y le hizo una seña a Hermione para que lo siguiera escaleras arriba, una vez que estuvieron solos Harry le dijo

- Creo que iré a hablar con Ron, las cosas se salieron un poco de control

- Si, supongo que me toca hacer lo mismo con Ginny

- Bien, nos vemos en la cena – Dijo Harry acercándose para besarla

- Claro

Harry se acercó a la habitación que compartiría con Ron y entró, su amigo estaba recostado en la cama boca arriba y miraba el techo manteniendo su expresión enfadada

- Vamos Ron, no fue para tanto

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Tu madre tiene buenas intenciones y lo sabes

- Pero Harry… es un mortífago

- Sin memoria – Agregó sentándose en la cama que estaba al lado de la de su amigo

Ron pareció meditarlo, dado que no habló en un buen rato Hasta que le dijo a Harry

- Supongamos que tengas razón, ¿Dices que aunque despertara no daría muchos problemas?

- Eso digo

- Esta bien, entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme

- Tú tienes suerte porque todas tus preocupaciones se reducen a esto en cambio yo…

- ¿Te refieres a Hermione?

- ¿Crees que funcione? – Le preguntó Harry a su amigo, con cara de preocupación

- Te gusta desde hace mucho, y tu le gustas, claro que va a funcionar

- No lo se, es solo que con Malfoy metido en la madriguera no se si tendremos tiempo para nosotros, creo que le debí haber pedido que fuera mi novia después del verano – Terminó, bajando la cabeza

- Harry – Le dijo Ron divertido ante la inseguridad de su amigo – Va a salir bien, recuerda que esta en un delicado estado de coma o inconciencia… algo así, el punto es que con un poco de suerte no nos molestará en todo el verano

- Espero que tengas razón – Le dijo mas animado

- No te preocupes además, no creo que Malfoy moleste mucho si despierta de todas maneras

Harry se quedó un buen rato mirando por la ventana reflexionando hasta que le preguntó a Ron

- ¿Crees que Hermione tenga razón con respecto a Malfoy?

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto sarcástico – ¿Si acaso conoceremos a una noble persona de buenos sentimientos?

- No – Le dijo molesto – Creo que decirle que somos sus amigos no es una buena idea

- A mi me parece brillante

- Pero cuando recupere la memoria…

- Cuando lo haga estará tan humillado que no querrá volver a mencionarlo, pero nosotros… - Agregó en tono misterioso mientras le pasaba a Harry un brazo por el hombro y se inclinaba a el como para decirle algo confidencial – podremos vengarnos, podremos descubrir sus mayores secretos…

- Ron – Le dijo Harry apartándose de el mientras le lanzaba una mirada que claramente decía"estúpido" - ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a sacarle a Malfoy sus mayores secretos si no tiene memoria?

- A que es alérgico... a que le tiene miedo – Ron mantenía una expresión de profunda concentración mientras Harry lo miraba divertido – Si ese es su color natural de cabello… ¡no lo se Harry usa la imaginación!

"Sería bueno poder vengarse al fin de ese engreído" Pensó Harry "Quizás alguna foto comprometedora… ya se me ocurrirá algo"

- ¿Estas con migo? – Le pregunto Ron alzando su mano

- Hecho – Le respondió Harry estrechando la mano de su amigo

**(¨)**

**HOLAAAA!! Espero que les haya gustado **

**Por favor dejen muchos reviews y háganme felizzz!**

**Recuerden que ya se acerca mi cumple (parece que no lo dije) :P**

**13 DE ENERO!**

**Chao**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola…..

Por razones fuera d mi alcance no voy a poder seguir escribiendo este fic….. o ningún otro

Me gustaría poder dar una explicación semi decente pero d verdad no puedo…. Perdón a todos los q estaban siguiendo la historia

Lo q si les puedo asegurar esq tenia el desarrollo y el final listo para el fic y se lo voy a pasar a una prima muy talentosa (q queria empesar cn los fanfics) para q ella lo redacte….. va a cambiar un poco la perspectiva de la hitoria, puede q los 1ros caps no sean iguales a los mios…… pero confio plenamente en ella y se q va a poder terminar el fic…. Ahora lo esta redactando, tendrian q aparecer los 1ros caps cmo d aquí a una semana maximo… ella tbn tiene otros fics en mente…. Me los ha comentedo y son muy buenos ojala les guste cmo autora y sepan q ella no tiene nada q ver conq yo no siga escribiendo….. la quiero mucho por favor denle una oportunidad a sus propios fics q tiene muy buenas ideas…. Creo q el nuevo nombre del fic va a ser "un nuevo amanecer" q era la otra opcion d nombre y puede q el 1er capitulo sea d todo lo q ya a pasado 

El pen name d mi primita es "contagiouss"

Ella estaria muy feliz si le pudieran mandar algunos consejos o sugerencias para la historia…. Porque quedan algunos espacios en blanco asiq si quieren hacer algun pedido… con gusto lo consideraria (ella) XD

Asiq eso… es la despedida…. No se q les pareci cmo autora hasta ahora (el poco tiempo q estub) pero agradeceria mucho q me lo diheran

Gracias a todos los q m apoyaron…. Me hicieron muy feliz

Chao

Andrea Court


End file.
